108 Word Ficlet Collection
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: A collection of 108 word one-shots of Swan Queen. They don't connect at all. Mostly fluff, because that's the best. :) Slightly suggestive in a few, but nothing more than kissing is present. NOTE: It's filed under "complete" but I may add more if it strikes my fancy. But, like I said, they aren't connected and either way it doesn't matter. :)
1. Plastic Rings

**My college roommate chastised me about this in the first month we were rooming. I thought Emma would be all for the sea animals. :)**

* * *

"Regina, what's this?" Emma asked, holding up plastic drink rings.

"Trash?" Regina asked.

"The sea turtles, Gina!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Emma?" her brow furrowed.

"You didn't cut the plastic rings. When you throw them out, they wrap around sea animals. They grow deformed or die," Emma informed her. Regina smiled. She waved her hand an a pair of scissors appeared.

"Here," she took the plastic rings and cut them, "is that better?"

Emma nodded.

"I'll make sure to remember to do that for all of them, all right, Dear?" Regina reassured, stroking Emma's hand. Emma relaxed into the touch.

"Good," she said, smiling back.


	2. Rainy Day

Regina scowled. She hadn't anticipated rain. Normally she would just summon an umbrella, but she was trying to restrict herself- for Henry. She muttered a few choice words before pushing the door open, effectively running into the town sheriff.

"Miss Swan..." Regina's voice held warning in it. She was not in the mood. Emma held her hands up in defense, one of her hands gripping an umbrella.

"I saw you and thought you could use a helping hand, Madame Mayor. With the rain and all," Emma gestured to the sky. Taken aback and a bit touched (not that she would admit it), Regina graciously accepted Emma's offered arm.


	3. Talking Body

**I'm extremely obsessed with this song. There's also a video someone made. Youtube "talking body swan queen" and you should find it. I highly recommend it.**

* * *

 _Now if we're talking body, you've got a perfect one, so put I on me, swear it won't take you long. If you love me ri-i-ight, we fuck for li-i-ife. On and on and on..._

Emma's music seemed to always know when she was thinking of Regina. It also seemed to have a habit of playing songs like this when Regina just so happened to walk into the station. Emma scrambled to turn it off, not sure what the former Evil Queen would think of her particular music taste.

"Don't bother, Emma," Regina said as she winked, "it's a perfect song for you, Dear."


	4. The Dark One Holding Out for her Love

**A lot of people were doing these ficlets in Regina's POV, so I thought Emma deserved one of her own. :)**

* * *

As the darkness engulfed Emma she watched the shock cross Regina face. Emma was crying, because she never got a chance to tell Regina her true feelings... she used her last words to pacify her boyfriend.

She loved him, too... just not as passionately as Regina.

Emma watched Regina run to her own True Love and her heart broke. Even through the pain the darkness was causing, her chest hurt more. The only thing that kept her from fully collapsing was the knowledge that Regina would finally have her happy ending.

That's all Emma could ever ask for... All she ever wanted... Regina's happiness was her happy ending...


	5. Emma: The Expert

**I got this idea from the fic "let our mercy be the gifts we lay" by wistfulwatcher. The skating scene is brief, but I loved the idea.**

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Emma called as she skated to the middle of the pond, "you reinforced it, we'll be fine." Regina took a tentative step out onto the ice. Emma skated to her and held out her hands. "I'll help you."

Emma- holding both of Regina's hands- pulled her onto the ice and continued skating backwards.

"Be careful!" Regina exclaimed.

"I'm a pro, we won't-" at that moment Emma's skate caught a divot, causing Regina to fall on top of Emma, "fall," Emma whispered as she stared into Regina's beautiful brown eyes. Emma blushed and scrambled to get up, not noticing the brunette's pink-tinged cheeks.


	6. Perfect Until You Left

"Thanks for dinner, Regina. It was perfect, as always," Emma complimented as she headed for the door after a family dinner.

"Thank you, Dear," Regina answered as she went to open the door. However, both women seemed to have the same idea and their hands went for the knob at the same time. Instead of pulling away quickly, both women glanced up at each other. Emma was the first to slowly retract her hand. Regina took a tentative step forward, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, before changing her mind and opening the door.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma said, disappointment evident.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."


	7. The Sweet Idiot's Surprise

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" Regina scolded as she caught Emma in her office.

"I... um... I..." Emma sighed, "it was supposed to be a surprise." Regina frowned. Emma pulled open a drawer and removed a large scrapbook. "Mary Margaret helped me put it together." Regina approached the desk and flipped through some of the pages.

"I know it's not much and there aren't many photos yet, but I-" Emma was cut off by Regina's soft lips. Startled at first, Emma relaxed and settled her hands on Regina's hips. Regina pulled away and whispered with tears in her eyes, "I love it, you sweet idiot."


	8. Marking Her Territory

Regina had planned on wearing a dress today, especially since Emma was bringing her lunch and liked the view and the freedom of wandering hands. But when Regina looked in the mirror after getting dressed that morning she realized that none of them would cover the darkening marks that a certain someone had left on her left thigh last night.

"No dress, Madame Mayor?" Emma questioned mischievously.

"Not if you want the whole town to know your a thigh kind of girl, Miss Swan," Regina said, giving her a sizzling look.

In a low whisper Emma said, "guess I should stick to being a breast girl, then, huh?"


	9. Pan's Curse

"I don't want to leave," Emma choked out.

"I know, but you have no choice," Regina said sadly. Pan's curse was coming quickly. Regina had just promised Emma and Henry good memories. Emma was stalling and Henry knew it.

"Just do it, Ma," he told her, nudging her toward his mom, "it's your last chance." Emma hesitated, but only for a second. With Henry's approval, she cupped Regina's cheek, leaned forward, and gently kissed the woman she loved.

"For your journey," she breathed onto Regina's lips. She and Henry then got into the car and drove over the town line.

They may have forgotten... but Regina never would.

* * *

 **Don't we all wish?**


	10. Gardening

**I was pulling weeds in my grandma's backyard (I'm sure I didn't look attractive doing it) and I thought about how Regina might con Emma into weeding her garden so she could "observe"her working. ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't just wave you hands and magically make all these weeds disappear?" Emma asked, out of breath after a fight with a particularly stubborn weed.

"All magic comes with a price, Dear. Why would I want to pay for weeds?" Regina quipped.

"As mayor, I'm sure you could hire anyone," Emma pointed out, wondering why she _volunteered_ for the job.

"If it's payment you want, that can be arranged, Miss Swan," Regina replied.

"No, it's fine. I'm more than willing to help," Emma shrugged.

"If you're sure," Regina said in a low voice as she continued to enjoy the view of Emma's rippling muscles.


	11. Awkward Arm

**My ex and I almost always had this problem when cuddling. Neither of us answered like Regina does, but it was still always amusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The physics of cuddling have always confused Emma. When she and Regina lie in bed she usually wraps one arm around Regina's middle, but she never knows what to do with her other arm, because it doesn't comfortably fit. Most of the time she flops it around like a limp noodle or a fish out of water and exclaims, "Awkward arm!" Regina usually laughs at her antics, calls her silly, and returns to reading or cuddling the adorable pain-in-the-ass. However, tonight when Emma does her ritual exclamation of "Awkward arm!" Regina purs in a low, seductive voice, "you may put it anywhere you like, Dear."


	12. Cold Shower

**I actually used to do this to my mom when I was young. Ah, the pranks that children get away with.**

* * *

"Come on, Ma," Henry coerced, "it'll be funny."

"For you! She'll skin me alive!" Emma whispered. Henry gave her a mischievous look.

"I'll take the hit," he promised.

"Yeah, right," Emma said doubtfully, "as if she could actually get mad at you." He shrugged.

"Please?"

"Fine." With that, Emma filled a cup with cold water and snuck into the bathroom where Regina was taking a shower. She quickly doused her in cold water before darting out of the bathroom.

Regina screamed, and shouted, "Emma Swan!" Emma and Henry cowered in the guest bedroom, laughing until they cried, "there will be revenge!" Regina shouted from the bathroom. Emma gulped.


End file.
